


Angels Must Have Sent You

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping/Excursion, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pointlessly Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean trips and badly hurts his ankle, he's rescued by his knight in shining armour - well, not armour, exactly. But he's fit as all hell, and that's all that really matters. The first aid kit's a bonus, too.</p><p>Prompt: "It's just a sprained ankle, please put me down."</p><p>Written for the Destiel Ficlet Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Must Have Sent You

**Author's Note:**

> The Destiel Ficlet Challenge prompted me with the song "You Were Meant For Me" from Singing In The Rain. The line I used for inspiration was, "Angels must have sent you."
> 
> venusdebotticelli gave me the other prompt a long while back - "It's just a sprained ankle, please put me down." Thank you for giving me the prompt ❤️ This was a lot of fun to write!

" _Ow-shit-fucking-christ-FUCK-!"_

"Oh my god!" Charlie exclaims, jogging back to him. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Dean says through clenched teeth. "Jesus  _Christ!_ "

They're on an excursion, out in some isolated mountain and surrounded by trees that are tall enough to touch the clouds. They were navigating their way up and around the mountain, nearly getting lost at least half a dozen times, in order to reach some checkpoint on the other side. It's supposed to be a campsite, with the promise of food and semi-comfortable mattresses to sleep on. They've been walking for about three hours now, and just when he thought they were on the home stretch ─ they passed a sign five minutes ago that said they were only a mile out ─ the universe decided that it liked to watch him suffer.

Some giant ass root, belonging to a tree so ancient it probably witnessed the rise and fall of the Mayans, just so happened to have snaked its way onto the footpath. Dean was ranting to about one of his favourite characters from  _Game of Thrones_  being killed off, and was so distracted that he went and tripped right over it. With his shoe snagged on the root, his ankle snapped into a ninety degree angle, and pain immediately shot up his body.

The pain is unbelievable. Even as a kid, as energetic as he was, he'd never broken a bone. Dean tries very hard not to whimper. "I don't know if it's broken or sprained or what," Dean says, his breath coming out in a rush. Is he hyperventilating? 

Charlie's got her phone out, but judging by the exasperated look on her face, they're out of luck. They're high enough that there hasn't been a bar of service since they left this morning. "Damn it. Uh, Dean? I'm not so good with the, uh, first aid thing."

Dean groans, trying desperately to keep his breathing steady. He concentrates on freeing his shoe, delicately untying the laces without jarring his ankle. 

"Right, um, Dean? What should I do? Can you walk?"

"I don't know," Dean says, but he has a sneaking suspicion that even if he can, a mile's a bit of a stretch. 

Once free, he ties his laces again, comfortably tight. The sun is baking on the back of his neck, sure to leave an angry red burn. Charlie stands around, her arms flailing.

"Help me," he grunts, and she appears by his side, offering her hand. Even with her assistance, however, getting up takes at least three attempts. On the second try he manages to get to his knee, and then he grits his teeth when he stands, immediately seeking out the nearby tree trunk for balance.

"How's it feel?"

"Like my foot's been snapped in two," Dean mutters, wiping away the sweat forming on his brow. "Not sure how I'm supposed to get to that checkpoint now."

"Do you want to put your arm over my shoulders?" Charlie says, already taking his hand and positioning it. "We'll hobble together, three-legged race style. It'll be fun!" she says cheerfully.

They set off but don't make it far, only managing to reach a great big rock that Dean dives for as soon as he's within reach. Charlie may be strong but she's small compared to Dean, and the path is slanted and peppered with holes and ditches. While Dean winces and keeps the weight off his foot, Charlie's hunched over and puffing, red hair falling in her face.

"If Sam were here, this might have been doable," Dean says with a grimace. Sam, the lucky bastard, caught a bad case of the sniffles and stayed home. He's probably three feet taller than Charlie, and his biceps are bigger than her head. Shouldering Dean's weight would be a walk in the park for his sasquatch of a brother. 

"Maybe I should run ahead," Charlie says, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "They'd have medical supplies at the checkpoint, right? And everybody's headed there, so there are other people who'd be able to help you down the mountain." She bites her lip. "Will you be okay to wait?"

Dean sighs in resignation. "That's our only real option, I guess."

Just as the words leave his mouth, however, voices can be heard in the distance. There's a conversation going on and it's getting closer, and soon enough, there's the familiar sound of dirt crunching under feet. Three people come into view: Ruby, one of Sam's disastrous ex-girlfriends; Meg, a girl who talks to Dean like he's the most unintelligent person on the planet; and Cas, the guy that Dean drunkenly informed Charlie was  _"so attractive, holy shit, it's like looking into the sun, but I can't look away."_

Meg and Ruby seem to be in the middle of an argument, Cas lagging silently behind. Dean's pretty sure that Cas and Meg are friends ─ in a weird kind of way ─ but Ruby and Meg have  _never_ gotten along. For Cas to have been divided up into a group with them...well, no wonder he's got such a defeated expression on his face.

Once Dean and Charlie are noticed, the group comes to a halt. Meg cocks a judgemental brow, while Ruby asks, "What happened to you?"

"Tripped," Dean replies shortly. Meg snorts, and he grits his teeth. He wanted help, yes, but not from  _these people_. "My ankle's broken, maybe. I'm in excruciating pain."

Ruby, at least, tries to hide her amusement. Meg not so much.

"Broken?" Cas speaks up. The guy doesn't talk much, but his voice is impossibly deep, and it makes Dean tingle in fun places. He approaches him, slipping his backpack off his shoulders. "Let me see."

Dean hesitates. His foot's throbbing like hell, and he's not particularly keen on people poking and prodding it, no matter how unfairly gorgeous they may be. "Uh."

"Clarence here, nerd that he is, brought a first aid kit," Meg says, and even though she's speaking the truth, she always sounds at least a  _little_ sarcastic. "Unlike the rest of us, he actually paid attention to that first aid safety briefing."

"Have you got anything for a broken ankle?" Charlie asks, crouching down beside him. 

"I have bandages, but no ice pack. I'm sure they'd have ice at the checkpoint."

"But I can't walk," Dean says, gritting his teeth when Cas lifts his foot. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Sorry," he says, rubbing a thumb over his shin. It's a soft touch, intended to soothe. Despite the blood shooting down to his foot at this moment, Dean finds himself having to look away, his face growing warm. Cas's hands may be calloused but they handle Dean carefully. It's strangely intimate. Charlie catches his eye, winking, and that just makes Dean even more flustered.

After about a minute, Cas lowers his foot. "I don't think it's broken, although I'm by no means an expert."

"Always gotta be Mr. Humble," Meg tuts. 

"So it's a sprain?" Charlie asks.

"I think so," Cas says. "Your foot is beginning to swell, so the best thing for it would be to ice it. I have a compression bandage we can use for now, that should help until we can get you some ice."

"Great," Dean says, biting back a groan when Cas starts to touch his foot again. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Cas says, looking up to stare at him with wide, earnest eyes. Dean grunts and offers a nod, looking away. 

Damn it, it really _is_ like looking into the sun.

Five, maybe ten minutes later and Dean's standing up again, although after testing out the pressure on his ankle, he refuses to put any weight on it. "I still can't walk," Dean says with a scowl. "I mean, it feels better with the bandage and all, but I need to get off this damn mountain somehow."

"Shall I carry you bridal style?" Ruby asks, smiling sweetly.

"Oh harden up, Dean-o." Meg smirks. "How hard can it be to hobble a mile downhill on dangerous, uneven terrain?"

Charlie - who is mildly amused by Meg and Ruby's antics, the traitor - clears her throat and looks at Cas. "Do you think you could give Dean a hand? You can probably support his weight better than I can."

"Yes, absolutely," Cas nods, reaching for Dean's wrist.

"Sorry about all this, you've been a big he- _eeeeeeeey!_ " Dean yelps, when Cas manages to hoist Dean up and onto his back. "Whoa,  _whoa_ , dude!"

"You don't want to put pressure on your ankle," Cas says, turning to peer at Dean over his shoulder. It's that cursed earnest stare again. "This seems like the simplest solution."

"Are you crazy?!" Dean wiggles, trying to ignore the raised eyebrows of every person in their vicinity. "There's no way you can carry me a mile down a mountain!"

"I'll be fine," Cas says. "Don't worry."

"I'm taller than you!" Dean protests. "I'm probably heavier than you! You'll drop me!"

"I won't drop you, Dean."

"Then we'll go careening off a cliff and break both our necks!" Dean wiggles again, but Cas holds firm. 

"He won't drop you," Meg drawls, who's already snatching up Castiel's backpack, looping it over the front of her chest. "Trust me, he's a gym junkie. All he does is run and pick up heavy shit."

"You calling me heavy?!" Dean shoots at her, which just makes Ruby actually start laughing. Embarrassed, Dean whips back to Cas, trying to catch his eye. "Look, Cas, it's just a sprained ankle!  _Please_  put me down?"

"Have faith in me," Cas says solemnly, blinking up at him. "I won't drop you. I promise."

Dean gulps, glancing at Charlie, who's fighting a grin. She shrugs, which is her universal signal for  _just go for it_ , except that this entire situation is completely _ridiculous_. Cas can't just show up, patch up his ankle, and then piggyback him down a literal  _mountain._  Guys like that are usually sent by angels to break up wars and bring about an age of peace, not help dumbasses like Dean who get snagged on tree roots.

"Alright," Dean exhales, tightening his hold around Cas's neck. "You drop me, I kick your ass as soon as my foot's healed up."

"Understood."

He hoists Dean again, re-adjusting his pose, and then he's off. He doesn't jog, but he walks  _fast_ , so quickly that Charlie's taking two or three steps to every one of Cas's. Honestly, it's completely terrifying, even with the girls following beside them. Dean's never been crazy about heights, and the view from Cas's back makes everything seem like there's a fifty foot drop to their pancake-like deaths.

He can hear Ruby giggling behind them, as well as the sound of camera shutters going off. He grumbles quietly. He swears he hears Cas huff with quiet laughter.

Soon enough, there's a sign up ahead that signals they're only half a mile out now. Dean's ankle throbs, but it's not as painful as it was before, what with the bandages supporting him. Cas, meanwhile, shows virtually no signs of fatigue, his body moving smoothly. At most, he's sweating a little. 

"How often do you work out?" Dean can't help but ask.

"Six days a week," Cas answers. "Why?"

"'Cause you're kinda superhumanly strong and I wanted to know your secret," Dean says, readjusting his hold so that he subtly feel the curve of Cas's deltoid.  _Shit_ , that's firm. "Do you have any other hobbies besides, you know, pumping iron?"

Cas snorts. "Of course I do."

"Like...?"

"Well, I enjoy reading, and cartoons. And...sudoku." His ears turn pink. "Between gym and college, I don't do much else, actually."

"What about movies?" Dean asks, letting his chin come to rest on Cas's shoulder. "You like movies?"

"Depends on the movie, but yes, I like movies."

"How about this, then," Dean says, internally psyching himself up. He turns towards Cas's neck, keeping his voice low, and says, "if you get me to this checkpoint in one piece, I'll take you out to a movie, your choice. I'll pay."

"Really?" Cas says, and there's a curious lilt in his voice. "You'll pay?"

"Yep, on me," he says. "Whatever you wanna see, I'll pay."

"That's very generous."

"I'm a generous kinda guy," Dean says, sending a conspiring look at Charlie who's smirking at him. "What do you say?"

Cas makes a soft  _hmm_  sound, his thumb smoothing over Dean's leg in a thoughtful circle. "Yes," he says finally, his voice warm. "I'd like that."

Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie fist pumps. 

"Awesome," Dean says, grinning.

"How do you feel about  _Minions?_ "

Dean does a double take, but Cas's expression is neutral. After a moment's pause, in which Dean tries very hard not to grimace, he says, "Uhhh, they're...yellow? And, uh, they're just  _great_."

"Yes, they are rather yellow, aren't they?"

"Yeah, uh. Did you want to, uh, see them, or...?"

"No, Dean, I don't want to see  _Minions_."

"Oh, thank fuck."

Cas chuckles, and Dean beams because hey, that's not a bad sound at all.


End file.
